


Better Than Revenge

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "Tempted, Snow?" Baz sneers, leaning casually against the railing. "Still want your revenge, after all this time?"





	Better Than Revenge

"Tempted, Snow?" Baz sneers, leaning casually against the railing. "Still want your revenge, after all this time?"

 

"I think I already got it, actually." Simon smirks, fingertips brushing his boyfriend's. "I mean, you're here, right?"

 

"Did you just call me 'your revenge'. Snow?" His eyebrows furrow, annoyed and perplexed. "That doesn't make any sense." Baz tales Simon's hand anyways, running his thumb over Simon's knuckles. 

 

"Well I always said I'd never be caught dead with you in public." Simon grins, swinging their hands together. 

 

"Oh stop." Baz half nudges, half shoves him over on the staircase.

 

"Hey!" Simon protests, shoving him back, playfully annoyed. 

 

"Careful, Snow, you might actually injure me this time." He hisses, flashing his fangs in that over-the-top Baz way. 

 

"Bold of you to assume I wouldn't catch you if you fell." 


End file.
